Alexis
by THExHEARTx
Summary: Alexis has been alone since she was eleven. Four years she has been searching for her lost family and when all hope is lost for her something extraordinary happens. Families united and romance is in the air but for who?
1. Chapter 1

Four years I've wandered by myself. Four years. My only company is my dear Bailey. I've had her since she was a puppy, since I was ten and I haven't been parted from her…yet.

I've taught myself to fight, to get food, to stay human. Four years I have been looking for them, for the two people that mean the world to me. I know there still alive, still human. I can just feel it. They have to be or all my years will be wasted.

I've been every where. Virginia, California, Texas, Chicago searching for them. I'm in Arizona now, praying there here. I've found six rebel camps so far in Arizona and not one of them have them. There not there. I'm close to giving up but I hear things on the run in hiding. I pick up the odd bits of information hiding behind dumpsters and stealing news papers. I have one last chance, one last hope to find them. The seekers suspect there is a rebel camp somewhere in the dessert; a couple years ago some people went missing along the highway by Picacho Peak, they've given up searching for them now.

I haven't though.


	2. Chapter 2

My legs ached. I could feel them buckling beneath me from exhaustion. My shoulders ached from the weight of my bag and my lips were dry from the lack of water. I pulled out my canteen and took a quick slug of water knowing I had to be carful with it. I knelt down beside Bailey who had sat down under the shade of a cactus just big enough to caver her body.

"Here girl." I poured some water into my hands letting her lap it up. "Come on Bailey we have to go if we want to get there soon."

Bailey let out a whimper and drooped her head down onto the floor panting hard from the heat. "Bailey come were running out of water girl. I don't know how far we have to go." Bailey let out another whimper and stayed still were she was.

"Come on Bailey I promise when it reaches twelve we'll find a place to rest." I pulled myself back up to my feet. My head spun and my knees buckled slightly below me. I was so hungry. I gave Bailey a shove and she reluctantly got up and plodded along beside me.

The Dessert was vast and empty. Every mangled Cactus and twisted shrub looked the same as the next. My sweat plastered my hair to my face and my shirt to my body. Sand kicked up around my feet, the only sound was the crunch of my foot steps and Bailey's heavy panting.

I stumbled in the heat my eye lids felt droopy. A faint beeping sound echoed in my ears. Bailey barked rather loudly nudging at legs impatiently. It took me a while to realise that I had stopped walking and the obscure beeping was coming from my watch. I glanced at quickly before hitting one of the little buttons to get it to shut up.

"Ok Bails time to get some rest."

We walked for at least another twenty minutes trying to find enough shelter for the two of us. I'd learnt over the years not to push Bailey too far in the heat she didn't deal with it very well. So between twelve and three the hottest time of the day we seek shelter making up for it at night.

As we walked I felt my legs go weak again and start shaking with every step. I ran my sand paper like tongue over my cracked lips hoping to induce some moisture in them.

Bailey whined impatiently and her step slowed under the scorching heat. "I know girl, I know. We'll find some where soon I promise."

My eyes scanned the hazy distance look for a rock that jutted out; a small cave in the mounds of reddish hills that surrounded them but nothing like that was around. They carried on walking praying they would find something.

I searched again peeling my eyes over the terrain… a steep incline of rocks irrupted from another all of rock. It looked weak and un-safe as if it would fall in on itself at any moment but small hope trickled into my system.

"Come on bailey over there."

We turned and a fierce gust of wind swept at us picking up sand with it. I reached unconsciously down to Bailey and grabbed a handful of her golden fur. My eyesight became hazier and yet, my legs still picked up speed towards the slight hope of shelter from the scorching sun and blistering rain. They moved faster then they had in days causing them to ache more but no matter what I did I just couldn't seem to get my legs to slow down. More haze fogged my vision and I felt my mind whirring.

"Come on B-b-bail-ail…" I couldn't find enough energy to finish Baileys name and eyes got droopier and the next thing I knew my face collided with the ground, Bailey barked frantically in my ear nudging my face, then darkness consumed my mind and everything was blank.

"_Stop! Please stop! Everything is going to be fine if you just stop." _

_I laughed over my shoulder at the lying words of the seeker chasing us. I pushed my legs harder gaining speed trying to out run her. Quickly I patted my leg making sure that Bailey was keeping up with me and not to seconds later I heard the comforting pad of her feet._

"_Please just stop!"_

Not likely. _ I thought. I quickly veered off down another hall way pushing Bailey with me. Feeble light ahead illuminated a metal door that you often find in ware houses at lot like the one I'm running for my life in right now. Again I pushed my legs needing to get through the door. Maybe there was a lock on the other side and could be safe again…maybe or maybe not._

_I clasped my hand around the cold silver handle and jiggled it this way and that but it wouldn't budge. I turned around in fear watching the shapes of the two seekers approaching me grow nearer and nearer. I can hear Bailey scratch at the door whimpering slightly feeling the anxiety that hung in the air._

"_Were not going to hurt you."_

"_I'll believe that the day the day you parasites leave us alone." I spat. Slowly I pulled the strap of my bag over my head they both watched me with weary eyes as I let it plunder to the floor a bottle of water rolled out and made a thud as it hit the wall._

"_Get 'em girl." With in seconds Bailey had charged at one of them growling loudly bearing her teeth. I pulled my knife out from the buckle of my boot and swung it at the second seeker knocking the gun from its hand. I ducked dodged its well aimed kicks and punch's but it was barley a fair fight. I pinned it to the ground as it thrashed beneath me pushing me off. One for the seeker, it's stronger than me. I used it to my advantage in stead of fighting it strength against strength I simply out manoeuvred it._

_I swung my leg up kicking it round the face blood trickled from it's nose, it charged violently at me I had never seen a parasite so angry and before I could think about what I was doing my survival instincts had kicked in, before I knew I had driven the silver knife through it's chest._

_I immediately released my bloodied hands from the knife watching as the parasite fell to the floor. There was a growl and a muffled scream from behind. I whipped around to see Bailey still attacking the other seeker._

"_Bailey. Bailey stop!" The golden dog looked up at me a trotted to my side sitting down at my feet. I patted her on the head and looked up towards the second seeker cowering on the ground. "Run. Now." I whispered. It glanced quickly at the dying body behind me before rising from its crumpled position and running as fast as it could go out of the building. I know don't have long but I couldn't resist a look at the parasite I had just murdered. _

_The human body that the parasite had inhabited was a broad robust man with flailing blonde hair and piercing green eyes. I knelt at his side gently pushing the hair from his face. Scared eyes looked back at me and my stomach twisted in guilt. I'd never killed some one before._

"_I'm sorry." I whispered to him. I felt his chest quiver slightly as he released another breath and watched as his eyes fluttered closed. I wept. Not for the dead parasite I had just murdered but for the human body that I had just murdered, for the human mind trapped some where within its own body._

_Shakily I pulled the knife from his chest and whipped it on the edge of his shirt. I can't stay here for long so I grabbed my bag and started to look for a way out, Bailey silently following me. _

_A liquid suddenly drenched my face and Bailey beaked loudly once more. I started to splutter as it surrounded my mouth. I wiped it quickly from my face trying to get rid of it. With shaky hands I forced myself to raise one looking at the liquid that tasted cool and nice like water in my mouth but was crimson red on my hands. Blood. My hair and face dripped with blood my whole body drenched in it. A piercing sound filled my ears. _

_I was screaming._


	3. Chapter 3

"Will some body get that bloody dog to shut the hell up?" A rough voice growled.

Bailey, Bailey needed me. I could here her barks now. Surrounding me they were panicked and frightened yippy sort of barks that was very un-common for Bailey.

"What do you want me to do, sedate it?" another voice replied

This worried me what if they hurt Bailey. What if they hurt her...? Who were they? My mind reeled, they'd got me, the damn parasites got four years and they catch me.

"Will she be ok Doc?" This voice was gentle and soothed my nerves slightly. I not sure why, it was just calming. Why would they care if I was ok though? I guess they need to make sure my body is healthy before they put a disgusting worm in me.

"She should be ok." My nerves spiked again this voice was just as calm just as gentle as the other one but it didn't seem to have the same effect.

Bailey barked again and I heard a number of grunts and moans. There was the sound of tearing fabric and forced my eyes to open to see what was going on.

"She's waking up. Uncle Jeb she's waking up." The gentle voice said.

My eyes opened just in time to see who the voice belonged to. A tall man stood leaning over me he had chocolate brown eyes, I couldn't see the glint of silver though, maybe it's too dark. Unruly hair that hung limply on his head falling like a sheet over on of his eyes it matched perfectly with the lob-sided grin he was giving me-why would a parasite smile at me, they thought humans were scum. On my right a thinner mad stood. He looked taller, older and a heck of a lot wiser.

Another grunt and one of Bailey's barks brought me back from studying the two people standing above me. I shot up into sitting position, my head spun slightly and two pairs of hands latched onto my shoulders pushing me down. I shook them off whacking them away and searched the dirty red room for Bailey.

My eyes searched franticly skimming over several cots, a make-shift desk and shiny filing cabinet until they rested on three large fully grown men wrestling with Bailey struggling to contain her. There clothes were ripped and dishevelled, Bailey's teeth were bared as she growled menacingly at them and it reminded me of the awful memory that has subdued me in my unconscious state.

"Bailey. Bailey. Bailey." My got a little louder each time but I knew that the two men standing so close to me could not hear me then neither would she. I licked my still dry lips and slowed my ragged breathing.

"Bailey. Bailey. Bailey. Bailey STOP!" I shook violently were I sat the dog and three men stopped and looked up at me. Bailey wriggled herself out from beneath them and with all the strength I had I pushed myself off the bed. I fell as my legs buckled beneath me. A pair of strong hands caught me setting me up right on my feet. I pushed them off not caring about the parasite that had helped me and slightly disgusted that it had helped me.

Falling to my knees less then a meter away from Bailey I opened my arms and the big golden retriever bounded into them whimpering slightly. I wrapped my arms around her burying my face into her fur and I cried.

I had not cried in so long that it scared me causing me to cry more. The more I cried the more I could feel Bailey shaking beneath me. No one disturbs me. Again I'm not sure why, if they were parasites they would not care for me to of even wake up. They wouldn't have let me wake. Hope trickled into me, after four days of blazing heat and pounding sun maybe I've found the rebel camp.

Slowly I pushed my self away from Bailey standing up, I reached for the knife in m boots but my boots were gone. My mind immediately went into over drive I didn't have my bag and the only other defensive weapon I had was in my boot sand they were gone.

I search the room studying it more carefully this time. Judging by the sandy walls that curved into a roof I guessed I was in some sort of cave. There by the make shift desk my bag and boos lay.

No one in the room spoke while I was studying the room. I guess there just letting me take it in and for the first time I notice a sixth man. He is plump and has a round face. His white hair is messy, he has a rough white beard that moves when he smiles and lines that fan out around his eyes. A gun hangs limply in its holster.

A gun.

Six against two now this is hardly fair especially when one has a gun. I look for my bag again judging the distance between me and it. The only thing that stands in the way is a cot that I was just lying on and the brown haired man.

Looking more closely at him now I realise he is not a man he looks about my age maybe a little older, but he's not yet a man.

If I want to talk to them always be armed, I'd learnt that much over the years even if they were humans. Quickly I charged at the brown haired boy kicking him sharply in the stomach. He crumples to the ground wheezing and I flip over the bed dodging the thin old man as he charges at me. I don't want to hurt him he looks to delicate.

I grab my boot and pull the knife from the buckle. Quickly turning to face the parasites.

Bailey is barking again. She charges at one of the men using him to jump over the bed more easily until she is by my side.

The three biggest are closing in on me the ones that were fighting Bailey. The one I kicked is still crouched over on the floor next to the older man.

"Stay away from me!" I yell at the three men approaching pointing the knife at them which right now doesn't seem that threatening next to the plump man with the gun.

"Now, now calm down there kid were all friends here 'ain't that right boys." The plump man said he laughs slightly, a jolly sort of laugh and he reminds me of Santa Clause

The three men stop and grunt slightly.

"W-what do you want?"

The boy I kicked gets up with a grunt still clutching at his stomach. "I want you to never kick me again."

One of the larger men laughed at the boy. "Come on Jamie, suck it up. If your gonna let a girl beat you up no wonder Mel doesn't want you to go on raids." He carried on chortling and the atmosphere lightened as everyone seemed to forget about me for a second.

"Shut up Brandt"

Now I'm sure there not parasites they wouldn't have let there attention wander for this long if they saw me as a threat. I reached down and stroked Bailey calming her down. Her growls subsided and the men were still joking about as if I wasn't there. All except Santa Clause.

He watched me with curiosity. I dipped down slowly reaching for my bag and with a swift movement I pulled out a small flashlight. Better be safe then sorry. Still only Santa Clause had his eyes on me.

I flicked on the flash light flooding the half lit room with more light. They all stopped what they wee doing, there heads snapped around to look at me. They sighed in relief when they saw it was only a flash light.

I shone it one by one in there faces, they let me not moving. I saw no beams of blinding light, nothing.

Sighing in relief I put the flash back in my bag tucked the knife in my boots and pulled them on slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Sorry about that, you can never be too careful. So can I meet everyone because I'm guessing there's more than just you lot."

They stood there staring completely abashed until Santa let out an echo of rip roaring laughter. Now it was my turn to look abashed. I stood there starring at him, my brow furrowed while I mindlessly stroked Bailey.

"Well then, I'm Jeb this is Doc" He gestured to the tall thin old man. "This here is my nephew Jamie." He walked over to the brown haired boy who still had one hand one his stomach.

"Hi. Sorry about your, um stomach."

"Don't worry about I didn't hurt that much." I laughed at this and Jeb gave me a curious look once again.

"I've taken down a full grown seeker Jamie. I'm pretty sure that would have hurt you."

The three grown men in the looked gobsmacked and stood there staring at me until the one Jamie had called Brandt stepped forward and offered me his hand.

"I'm Brandt and these morons are Andy and Aaron." He told me. I looked at his hand not sure if I should take it. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Doubt you'd try when I've got Bailey any way." He looked down at her and cringed slightly.

I giggled slightly. Wait did I just _giggle_. I shook it off and looked towards Jeb.

"Do you mind introducing me to every one else pleas Jeb?"

"Of course kid. Come on then." He started to walk down a dark tunnel. I followed jogging slightly so I could catch up. Bailey padded quite happily by my side. The others followed us. Jamie and Brandt quite close behind me.

I stumbled backwards in the dark and Brandt caught me stopping me from falling.

"Thanks" I muttered. I didn't like having to be helped.

"So how old are you?"

"Oh um… I'm… Um… fif-fifteen." _I think_. I added mentally to myself. Truth is I can't remember my birthday so I'm not entirely sure if I'm sixteen yet.

"Oh ok. To young for me then. Shame." He muttered more to himself then to anyone in particular. "Well then she's all yours Jamie."

"I'm sorry but I'm not a prize to be thrown about." I told him rather fiercely. "And I would shut up about it I were you because I'm pretty sure I could take you not to mention my brothers."

I sped up my walk slightly so I was next to Jeb.

"Wait you have brothers? Are they still out there we only found you?"

"Um no, forget I said anything." I was suddenly glad for the dark corridor o they couldn't see my tortured expression. There was a thud behind me and a small growling of words.

"What the hell was that for Jamie?"

"Being an arse."

"So how many of you are there?" I asked Jeb.

"Thirty-six give or take a few."

"Wow biggest group I've ever seen."

"I'm guessing you've met other humans then."

"Yeah quite a few. Haven't we Bailey?" Bailey barked loudly and rather excitedly.

Up ahead I could see light start to trickle in through an archway. It flooded the end of the tunnel and it took a while to let my eyes adjust to light. As the room started to settle down I saw we were in a vast room with crops growing the centre. Irrigation tools were left abandoned around the edges. I looked up to see what was causing so much light in what I had decided was an underground cave.

"Mirrors, Clever."

Jeb chuckled slightly. "Why thank you. Every one must be at lunch, right now."

All of a sudden Bailey barked loudly and went tearing past me.

"Bailey!" Immediately I tore after her pushing my legs hard, they wobbled slightly underneath me still sore. I followed her down tunnel after dark tunnel stumbling and tripping as I went.

"Bailey!"

I squinted as I ran into another room full of light. I scanned the room quickly for Bailey. I froze. The room was full of humans; there were loads of them the most I have ever seen in the same place.

"Get this damn mutt off of me." I tore eyes away from the amount of humans and pulled Bailey of a woman with a head of pink hair who she was licking what looked like spilt soup off of her face.

"Bailey you know better then that." I scorned flicking her on the nose.

"Hey you ok?" I jumped not expecting the voice to be so close. I turned to see Jamie behind me.

"Yeah I'm fine." Turning back to the woman with pink hair I saw that she was glaring at me quite fiercely. I held my hand out to her gesturing for her to take it. "Sorry about Bailey. She's really hungry that's all."

The pink head harrumphed and pulled herself to her feet storming out of the room.

"Don't mind Sharon she's like that to every one." Jamie explained. The smell of food suddenly hit my nose and my stomach growled like crazy at the smell. The whole room burst out laughing.

"Help yourself to food kid." Jeb said from behind me. Jamie shoved a bread roll into my hand and put a bowl of soup onto the floor for Bailey. I smiled meekly at him.

I chewed on the breads roll. It was hard and tough but felt good as it hit my empty stomach.

"So, everyone this is… what's your name kid?" Jeb asked turning back to me.

"Alexis." I said with a mouth full of bread. Jeb chuckled.

Jeb gave me bowl after bowl of soup which I happily ate. People filed out of the room one by one, probably to go back to work. I finished eating and Jeb took me on a tour of the place. It was amazing the best place I've ever seen there were so many rooms and people but no matter how amazing it was I couldn't see my family.


	4. Chapter 4

I spent a week in the caves constantly looking for them checking everyone's faces to make sure I hadn't missed them but couldn't find them. It was warm in the caves but not as bad as it had been for the four days I was in the desert with Bailey.

Bailey loved the caves she ran about like crazy pissing a lot of people off. At night though she would always find her way back to the… hospital room I suppose you could call it and every night we would curl up on one of the hard cots and drift to sleep.

One thing I was sure of was that Jamie is freakin' annoying. He is constantly talking and never seems to shut up. When you spend four years with a dog as your only companion most of the time you aren't really a talking type of person. He wasn't that bad when he gave you space, he could be really sweet sometimes and then he'd start talking again.

Every one seemed nice though even Sharon had started to warm up to me.

That's when I knew it was time to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

I shot up from the cot, panting heavily. Cold sweat trickled down my face and Bailey let out a small whine from beside me for disturbing her sleep. My hands shook violently and I took two deep breaths to calm myself.

The nightmares had enveloped my sleep more frequently since I'd been here making me all the more sure that I should leave.

I patted Bailey on the head as her whining drifted into settled snores. Carefully, I pulled myself from underneath her sleeping form and dangled my legs down the side of the cot.

I paced up and down the dark room for some time. I still hadn't managed to find the way out, considering I had been unconscious when they brought me in. I didn't dare ask either because I'm sure that someone would try to stop me.

Especially Jamie. Jamie. The idiot's been with me more than ever the last couple days. He knows something is wrong with me, how? I'm not sure I've only known him for little over a week but he does. I guess the idiot is… growing on me.

I shook my head and picked a small solar lantern from Doc's make-shift desk and lit it. Quickly I shook Bailey awake and headed towards the tunnel, like always she followed me.

I let my hand trail against the side of the rough and craggy tunnel wall, kicking the odd sand clump at my feet. A silvery light seeped into the tunnel and I stepped through the narrow crevice into the cavern. A dull silvery light shone through the place. I made my way further through the cavern to the next set of tunnels that lead to the kitchen.

I set the faint blue lantern on the un-even counter of the kitchen. Inhaling the scent of cooling bread I picked one up, ripping it in half and scooping out the warm insides, putting the other half onto the counter. I put the crust onto the floor and Bailey happily munched at it.

"We have to leave Bailey."

I hoisted myself onto the side and nibbled at my bread. I sighed tipping my head back in frustration. No way out of here. I can't find the exit. Three days since I decided I needed to leave and nothing.

I hopped of the counter and started to pace up and down the dimly lit kitchen. Where was the bloody exit?

"Damn it!" I pulled my knife from my boots and flung it full force into the kitchen wall. It shook slightly as the impact hit it. I kicked the wall my anger boiling. I could feel Bailey's eyes on me as I dislodged the knife from the wall.

"We have to leave Bailey! We have to…" I sank to my knees and Bailey came over to me, nuzzling my face obviously sensing my anxiety. She'd always been able to do that, she just knew when I was upset. I wrapped my arms around her neck and buried my face into her fur.

"Were getting to close, girl and Jamie… I feel like he knows what I'm thinking... knows what I'm doing." I dragged in a shaky breath. My mind spinning with anger, what the hell was I going to do? I rose from the ground brushing the dirt from my trousers.

"We leave as soon as possible, girl."

"You can't leave. Not now. Not yet. Alexis…"

I jumped around facing the sound of the voice.

"Jamie, you scared me."

"Scared, you! Since when do you get scared? You're the one that floored Brandt yesterday for invading your personal space." He chuckled slightly.

I shrugged. It was true I had but he had come way to close to me and tried to take away the pick I was using to break up the ground claiming it was too heavy for a 'delicate petal like me'. Delicate petal my arse. The day I become a 'delicate petal' is the day I go soft and forgive the universe for wrecking m life and killing my parents.

Jamie stood there awkwardly his floppy brown hair curtaining his chocolate eyes. He shifted from foot to foot awkwardly.

"You can't leave Alexis." He rubbed his neck awkwardly, staring at me.

"I have to Jamie, I need to… I doesn't matter but I have to go. I'm sorry."

"Why do you have to go? What… what are you chasing Alexis? You never talk unless it's to that dog or you're asking for harder work. What girl asks for harder work? You keep to yourself, you ignore everyone-

"I do not ignore everyone!"

"Yes you do tell me on thing I've told you this week."  
"You have two sisters Wanda and Melanie. Melanie's boyfriend is called Jared. Sharon is you cousin. Maggie and Jeb are your aunt and uncle and there brother and sister. Your seventeen and you trust too easily." I stared at him my anger flaring up again. This is why I don't talk to anyone I get angry to easily especially around Jamie. I don't know what aggravates me about him he just makes me so… so…mad!

"Ok so maybe you don't ignore everyone but this is the most you have talked since you yelled at Brandt when you first woke up. What happened to you?"

I stared at him questioningly. I don't understand him and I'd be surprised if I ever did. It infuriates me how well he can see through me. I wish he would just babble on about something again instead of asking me questions.

I stalked out Bailey following close behind me. A hand closed over my upper arm and spun me around. I pulled myself free from Jamie's grip.

"Don't test me Jamie." I warned.

"Just stay for a week, please for me." I turned back around but once again he stopped me stepping in front of me. "For me."

What if I did agree? One more week couldn't hurt I've been here for almost two already but what if they get more attached… what if I get too attached? I shook the thoughts out of my head.

"Then you'll show me the way out?"

"Promise."

"Fine."

He smiled at me and ruffled is hair. "Can I escort you back to your… hospital?" He offered his hand out to me bowing slightly as he did so in what I guess he thinks is a gentlemanly way. I studied him carefully pretending to consider his offer.

I laughed pushing his face down he stepped backwards a smile still on his face. "Don't be an idiot Stryder."

Quickly I ran back to the Hospital as fast as I could glad for the chance to stretch my legs.

**Sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes. I didn't really check it properly. Please check Out my other stories if you like Harry Potter and vote on my poll. Hope you liked it. Thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated but here it is. Unfortunately for you guys this is just a filler chapter but I though you would like to know a bit more about Alexis past and start explaining why she is how she, why she is always running from people. This is only a small part of itt though the big reason youll find out soon Enjoy and please review.**

I lay sprawled out across the cot. Bailey had left a while ago to run about doing whatever it was she did but my body ached and just didn't want to move. Last night I'd taken a long bath using proper soap and shampoo it was the best thing ever, I felt so relaxed afterwards.

"Alexis? Are you awake?"

"No."

"I brought you breakfast."

"You did!" I was awake with that. Sitting up I saw Jamie standing a few feet away a bowl full of root soup. He handed the bowl to me which I eagerly took. He perched himself on the edge of the cot and watched me eat.

This had become a routine for the two of us except I was usually up much earlier. I would get up and go wash my face before heading to the kitchen where he would be waiting with my food already doled out for me.

It had been two days since we had made the deal and against my better judgement I was starting to like it here more than I should. I know Jamie could feel me trying to pull away sometimes but he was constantly there watching me and I couldn't help but fall back.

Brandt had become sort of like a brother that I seriously didn't want. Whenever Jamie wasn't with me he was and I had the feint feeling that Jamie had told him about me wanting to leave.

I looked back up at Jamie and he took my empty bowl from me.

"I have something for you." He held up a pair of battered red and white trainers. "It took me ages to find them. They use to be mine but there to small now, I thought they might be a bit more comfortable for work than your boots."

I took them, thanking him. There a bit big for me but I do the laces up tight. I jumped off the cot testing how comfortable they were.

"There we go now you're all dressed like me." He said gesturing to my clothes. I'd washed mine last night when I'd taken a bath because they were starting to smell. Jeb, Brandt and Jamie had all offered me clothes to borrow but Jamie's had fit me best even though the red t-shirt reached mid-thigh.

"Come on then there's work to be done."

The rest of the day went by as normal. I worked on irrigation; tending the crops so they didn't dry up. Brandt or Aaron would occasionally join Jamie and I, often with water. When we got hungry we made our way to the kitchen for more root soup, honestly I was getting sick of the stuff but I was getting fed and I should be thankful I know that much and Jamie promised that his sisters would be back from the raid with decent food any day now.

"So how many people went on the raid?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Six" Jamie responded. "Mel, Wanda, Jared, Son – SHIT!" Water soaked Jamie drenching him. "I'm gonna kill you Aaron!" Jamie went racing off leaving his half-finished and now soggy bread behind.

"I'd like to see you try kid."

I smiled; Brandt, Aaron and Andy were always giving Jamie grief something about them enrolling him into manhood. Idiots.

After lunch I grab a lantern and headed down to what is apparently a storage hole but for me it's a quiet place to enjoy my rare amount of alone time.

I settled down on the floor, pulling my knees up and resting my head on them. I watched the shadows dance across the wall as the blue solar powered lantern flickered in the dark.

I let my mind wander through my memories the longer I was here the more I felt at home it had been years since I'd spent this long in a colony. The first human I met after… after I found myself alone was Marie.

She was a burly old lady with flowing grey hair, she had unbelievable strength and mocha coloured skin. She reminded me of the Amazon women I'd read about when I was a kid, I'd been fascinated by them, how strong they were how they were the leaders instead of being lead they did what they wanted and fought for themselves.

I spent six months with Marie travelling everywhere, staying hidden. We were never in the same place for more than a week, constantly on the run. She taught me how to fight and defend myself the best places to sleep and scavenge food from. If it wasn't for her finding me I doubt I would have survived for much longer.

Parasites killed her. She made me promise as I held while the life slowly drained out of her that no matter how betrayed I felt I would never stop searching for my family.

I did exactly as Marie had taught me, I ran. Always running, I never stopped. Going against my promise to her I didn't search for them. But her words haunted me. I had made a promise and I wasn't about to start breaking my promises. That's when I started looking for my family again, my brothers.

Roughly six months after Marie had been murdered I met the triplets Max, Matt and Sam. I spent a few months with their colony. I loved it there. I started to feel more like myself, I'd closed up a lot since Marie died.

I'd become a lot more vicious but the Triplets didn't mind my viciousness, I was always getting mad at them starting fights with them but the colony treated me as family and the more time I spent there the more I thought about my own family and Marie, I was getting close to these people and I didn't like it… so I left.

I was thirteen the first time I killed a 'soul'. I can still see his piercing green eyes staring at me. They haunted me. I knew if it came to it I would kill again and I did... when I had to but his eyes from the man whith the shaggy blonde hair is always in my mind everytime the life drained out of someone because of me.

I started to run again, just to try and get away from the memories the nightmares. Sometimes I think I should have stayed with the Triplets Colony then my mind wouldn't be like thi haunted with the faces I've killed but it was necessary at the time. I just need to block them. Always blocking memories always runnng away from them and hopefully to my family.

I must have been an expert at running by now...


End file.
